


Rumors

by WildlingGirl



Series: My short femslash stories collection [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Community: femslash100, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The word around was that Fleur Delacour, champion of Beauxbatons Academy, was part-veela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter - Fleur/Cho - veela

Cho had heard the rumors. The word around was that Fleur Delacour, champion of Beauxbatons Academy, was part-veela. Well, descendant from veelas at least, which technically didn't make her part-veela, but her inmense beauty certainly made that technicality seem ridiculous enough to be forgotten.

She was beautiful indeed. Her cascading blonde hair, long and soft like the finest silk, and her incredibly blue eyes, soft and sweet and innocent-looking, but when she wanted, Fleur could make that innocence fade away and show true passion through those blue irises; she had seen the looks she gave to her fellow Ravenclaw Roger Davies, and they certainly didn't carry innocent intentions.

Cho chose to believe those rumors about Fleur's veela heritage. She _had_ to believe them, because that justified how she found herself staring at her beauty involuntarily at times, starstruck and breathless. It was the _only_ explanation.

Right?


End file.
